Vampira
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: With the new bad guys around Cassie and the Warners have their hands full, now a strange women comes to the tower, Who is she really? And why are the boys suddenly going ga-ga over her? (The final chapter is now up!! Stay tuned for my next story!)
1. Vampira

Vampira By, Cassie Buttelman  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The crowd of girls surrounded the new person entering the room. Lavender and Justice were in the front. Suddenly a woman entered. She wore a long red dress. She had the darkest hair anyone could imagine. Her face was very pale and her eyes were a strange shade of yellow. The others thanked her for coming and Lavender let her sit where she usually sat. "So..whats your name?" Justice asked the new girl. "Vampira.."  
  
  
  
Yakko was walking around the lot, thinking. A lot of thoughts were screaming in his head. Although he was silent as he walked. He thought about Cassie. Was she more than a friend? And Dot and Wakko..what would happen to them if she was more than a friend? He began to panic. And what if she wasn't..could they continue just being friends? And what if he lets her down hard and she does something drastic.. Like leave?!?! He didn't want her to leave. He felt so comfortable around her. So safe. As Yakko continued to think. He didn't see that tree.. SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He ran into the tree and fell to the ground. He was quite dazed and semi conscious. But he did see something weird and blurry before his eyes. It was dark.that's all he could remember. Once he got more conscious he blinked and looked. It was a very pretty girl. She had long black hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a black gown and was leaning down staring at him. "Oh your awake!" She said. "Yeah." Yakko said, sort of dizzy. The women helped Yakko to his feet. " Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah I think so.." Yakko answered, getting to his feet. "Who are you?" He asked her. "My name? Its Va-Vanessa.." The girl said, smiling at him. " My names Yakko." Yakko said, also smiling. "Oh Yakko. I need help. I need a place to stay for a while, I'm being chased by some evil men." Vanessa looked frightened. " You can stay where I live.." Yakko offered. "Oh thank you so much but I couldn't impose." "Nonsense.. We got plenty of room."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Cassie yelled. She stared at Yakko in disbelief. "She can't have my room!!!" "Cassie.." Cassie made a growling noise. "Cassie don't...She needs help and we don't have many rooms.." "But where will I sleep?!?" Cassie looked distraught. "Maybe you should go back to the real world for tonight.. Don't worry Cass.." "But Yakko I.." "No buts. c'mon Cass help me out here please?" Yakko looked at her. Cassie sighed. "You like her don't you." " Cassie woah.. I never said." "No need to say it.." Cassie said icily. " She needs some help.." Yakko pleaded. Cassie gave him a cold, hard stare. "Fine.. Ill leave. but tomorrow she better be gone. or I might leave permanently." Cassie went to her room to pack up her things. Yakko sighed and Wakko and Dot looked at him questionably. "She is only staying for one night right Yakko?" Dot asked him. " Of course.. Cassies my friend..I don't want her to leave." Yakko said. Later on that day Cassie went back to the real world. Vanessa moved into the tower. Tension in the tower seemed to rise as the day continued. Yakko seemed almost entranced by the new arrival. Dot was very suspicious. Soon Wakko got pulled into the same spell Yakko was under. Dot was getting worried when she didn't see the two boys for dinner. " I have to get Cassie back..something's not right.." Dot thought out loud. She waited for a while. When the clock struck eight P.M. Dot began to worry. She was in the dining room. She paced across the floor and continued to look through the tower, just to make sure Yakko and Wakko weren't sleeping. They weren't. "Where could they be?!" Dot asked herself, getting more worried by the minute. Finally the two boys come home. They both look like their in a daze. "There you two are. do you know how worried I was?! I was about to call Cassie!.hello?! Are you even listening to me?!" The boys simply walked past Dot, still in their daze and to their rooms. With that Dot walked over to the phone and dialed Cassies phone number in the real world. It ringed for a while until Dot heard someone pick it up and say hello. "Cassie.I think something's wrong."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of lot. Pinky and the Brain are as usual trying another plan of taking over the world. Their cage was put right next to a window. "Pinky I shall have to hurt you.." The brain said, agitated. "ZORT! Sorry Brain.." Pinky said in his usual way. He backed up and knocked over the machine Brain was working on. "PINKY!" The Brain yelled, obviously very mad. He picked up a pencil nearby and whacked Pinky with it. "NAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRFFFFFFfffffffff." Pinky giggled and fell on the ground.  
  
Just then a shadow passed across the window, almost as if walking by but it stopped. The Brain looked up then toward the window. The woman was smiling down at him. Pinky also woke up and looked up. The Brain desperately tried to turn away but it was like he was under a spell. This cannot be possible!! His brain screamed. Yet neither he nor pinky could pull away. They were trapped.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Cassie didn't remember what time it was. All she remembered was the phone near her bed ringing off the hook. She grumbled in frustration and was tempted to zap it so it would be quiet. Today hadn't been her best day and she didn't need to be woken up at. She looked at the clock. Two A.M.?! Cassie groaned and stuffed the pillow over her head. After the sixth ring Cassie finally gave in and picked the phone up. "Hello?" Her voice was scratchy and worn out. "Cassie.I think something's wrong." When Dot's words finally processed in Cassie's brain, the only thing she could ask was. "What?" "The new girl.. Vanessa.. I think she has the boys under some sort of mind control.." Dot sounded very worried. "Dot. not to be mean.. But their boys.. These are the same guys who shout 'HELLLLOOOOOO NURSE!' to all the pretty girls.." " Cassie they are so different..They didn't even talk to me! You have to get back here!" Dots urgant voice made Cassie sigh. " Sure sure. hang on.." Cassie got out of bed and woke her parents telling them she was going to the toon world. Cassie then made a portal and jumped through into the toon world. It was about ten P.M. their time. She yawned as she made her way to the tower. Suddenly she heard some rustling behind her. She turned and looked around. Nothing. She began to get spooked. The toon world late at night was still as creepy as the real world. As she neared the tower she began to feel like she wasn't alone.. This frightened her even more. She managed to get to the tower and started to climb to the top. The cool night air made her feel more frightened and she even began to shiver. Her pink hair seemed to float as the wind softly whipped across her face. She all of a sudden seemed to be on alert. The intense feeling she felt told her to look down. She turned her head and looked down. She saw a dark figure. The figure had long dark hair. And yellow eyes. Cassie shivered more and climbed faster. She got to the top and opened the door to the tower, then shut it and locked it up. "Cassie?!" Dot's voice called from behind her. Cassie turned and saw Dot. "Dot! Theres something really weird outside near the tower." Cassie looked at her. " What?!" Dot looked worried.. "It has yellow eyes and dark black hair.. couldn't figure out any other details." Cassie tried to place the face but couldn't. "She was very creepy.." Dot ran to the window and looked outside. It was pitch black. "Cassie im getting worried about Yakko and Wakko..They're acting so different." She turned back to Cassie. "Ehhh How different?" Cassie asked. "Well Yakko's barely talking. and Wakko hasn't malleted anyone.and they wont come out of their rooms." Cassie began to think. "This makes no sense..wait.. wheres Vanessa?" " I'm not sure." " Im sure shes the one behind this." "But how?!" Dot looked surprised.  
  
"Trust me.I have a bad feeling."  
  
  
  
  
  
Skippy was sleeping soundly when a sudden knock on his tree house window sent him on the floor. "Ouch.." He said. He got up and looked around. He saw a figure outside the window. "Aunt Slappy! Aunt Slappy!!!" Skippy yelled. Slappy Squirrel's angry grumbles came from the hallway until she reached her nephews room. "Whats wrong Skippy? Why'd you wake me up?" Slappy looked at him with tired, but stern eyes. "Over there Aunt Slappy!" Skippy pointed to the window. "Theres someone out there." "Someone out there? For crying out loud Skippy this is Burbank.Almost all the time people are out there.." " No someone looking in my room..C'mon Aunt Slappy please go look.." "Fine Fine." Slappy grumbled something Skippy couldn't hear. As Slappy walked to the window she too saw the figure. Suddenly she saw piercing yellow eyes and stopped where she stood.She glared at the eyes and looked back at Skippy. "Better stay back Skippy.. this is gonna be ugly..hehehe.." Slappy snickered while thinking of what to do to the unsuspecting yellow eyed person. Slappy went to confront the yellow eyed person when all of a sudden..she couldn't move. "What.." Slappy tried to move but it was no use. "Skippy I need some help here.....Skippy? Skippy?!" Finally she was able to move, and when she looked back , Skippy was gone.. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
It appears Skippy wasn't the only one missing that night. In the morning thousands of calls poured into the police station from frightened women saying that their husbands, brothers, sons, nephews, Uncles, and friends were missing. All of the missing persons were male. The police was baffled as to so many people were missing. Even people from the police staff were missing. There were still some men left but barely a handful. " I cant believe this.." one women officer said. " The men are dropping like flies.." "I know.." Another women officer said, solemn. " We have to keep trying to find the person whose doing this." The other women nodded and continued to take calls. Cassie felt the floor hit her hard as she woke up. She groaned and looked over. A woman was standing there with green eyes and looking mad. "Who are you?" Cassie asked, still not fully awake. " I am Vanessa, what are you doing here?" The girl looked mad. "I am Cassie... I used to live here.." "That's the key term isn't it? 'Used'". With that, Vanessa began to usher Cassie out of the tower and slam the door behind her. Cassie didn't think Dot was safe with her. " I have to do something."  
  
  
  
Cassie walked around and noticed that most of the people walking around were female. She saw Slappy and ran over. "Hey Slappy..wheres skippy?" Slappy looked at her. "You have got to be kidding, you didn't hear?!"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"All the guys are missing! Skippy is gone! So is Ralph, Dr. Scratchnsniff, Plotz, Flavio, Pinky and the Brain, Runt..every male is gone!" Cassie's eyes widened. Then she took a shaky breath and tried to talk. Finally she sat down on a nearby bench and Slappy sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Slappy asked. "Slappy..when you said every guy is gone..that isn't true."  
  
"What do you mean kid?" Slappy looked at Cassie suspiuosly. "I mean that Yakko and Wakko are still here!!!.and I think I know whose behind this..." Cassie stood up and ran back to the tower. When Cassie got there she tried to open the door. It wouldn't open no matter how many times she tried. She began to sigh when she saw Yakkos window open. She concentrated and floated over to the window and looked inside. That's where she saw Yakko lean in and kiss Vanessa. Cassie felt her face grow hot. She almost let her human emotions get the best of her. But she was able to stay steady. She then floated to the ground. Confused and hurt. "This has to be a trap.." Cassie thought out loud, desperately trying to deny what she just saw. With all of her courage she put her hand to her neck where her crystal hung from the silver chain. Her anger increased as it turned from Yakko to Vanessa. "She will pay..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Vanessa smirked. She saw Cassie's face as she kissed Yakko. Finally Vanessa pulled away and looked at Yakko in the eyes. "Yakko." She said in a tender and soft voice. " Are you ready to come with me? Wakko already agreed and hes there also." Yakko was falling under Vanessa's spell fast. He saw her eyes change from green to yellow. "B-but..Cassie.." Yakko was trying to fight the spell but felt himself only slip deeper. Vanessa leaned into him and whispered. "Cassie doesn't love you at all..she wants to hurt me." Yakko couldn't help but agree with Vanessa. He nodded. "That's a good boy." Vanessa's eyes seemed to shine back to green. " Now... Yakko..what you say you and me get away from here?" Vanessa smiled. "Not so fast!" a voice shouted behind Vanessa. Vanessa turned to see Cassie standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Look Vanessa. if that's even your name. Leave Yakko and Wakko alone! Give all the other boys back also!" Vanessa's lips turned to an evil smile. Cassie was on her guard, her crystal in her right hand behind her back. "My darling Cassie there is nothing you can do, Yakko and Wakko already agreed..right Yakko?" "Don't listen to her Yakko! She's playing with your mind!" Cassie looked into Yakkos eyes but saw she was already too late. Her face seemed to fall. "Vanessa is right Cassie.." Yakko said in an automatic tone. "Face it Cassie, your too late..your worthless..they don't like you!!!" Cassie turned her head away. "That's right Cassie. I hate you.now leave.." Yakko glared at her. "T-the..r-real Yakko would never say that to m-me." Cassies trembled voice seemed to be filled with hatred as she looked at Vanessa. Vanessa smiled a wide smile that chilled Cassie to the bone. She was scared of Vanessa for some reason. Suddenly Cassie began to look around to see if Dot was around. Surely she should have heard things. Vanessa seemed to read Cassie's mind. "Dot's occupied my dear girl.and I'm afraid where she is she won't live for very long." She cackled. Cassie shivered then ran out in hope of finding Dot. Cassie called out Dot's name over and over. While she was doing that Vanessa took Yakko and disappeared. "Oh Dot.where are you?" Cassie asked herself.  
  
Dot meanwhile was trapped in a cage in a cave near the lot. All the other boys were there also. The cave was dark and dingy. The walls lined with bumpy rocks and stones forever trapped together to form the cave. Up above were long stalactites reaching down from the ceiling as if trying to reach the ground. Dot's cell was made of the cave even the bars were part of what the cave was. Dot saw all the boys lined up together with a weird look in their eyes. She tried to call out to them, but they didn't seem to hear anything she said. Just then she saw Vanessa appear with her brother Yakko. "No!" Dot cried. "Let him go!!!" Vanessa led Yakko to where the others were, then went up to Dot's cage. She smiled an evil smile. "Well...does the little warner girl want me to let her brothers go?" She giggled. Dots anger began to boil. " Listen you witch!! You have no right taking the boys against their will!! Its just wrong!" Vanessa stared at Dot and smirked. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again. They were yellow!!!! Exactly like cat eyes! Dot shivered and saw Vanessa's hair became wild as if taking on a life of its own. Her clothes even changed to reveal a dark dress and cape. And as if that wasn't enough her mouth opened to reveal fangs! Dot gasped and walked backwards, frightened of Vanessa. "W-who. a-a-are y-y-you?!" Dot's voice quivered. Vanessa cackled. " I am the all mighty Vampira!!! I am a great vampire. Queen of all the Vampires even. And you and your pals are so dead." Suddenly another women appeared from the shadows with piercing green eyes. And she was in office type outfit. She also wore dark framed glasses, which almost made Dot laugh out loud. " Thanks for your service Vampira." The women nodded to her. "No problem Justice..it was fun!" Dot looked on in awe. She thought: Justice..Who is she.. Dot didn't have time to think. Vampira walked towards Yakko with her mouth open. As if to bite him! "No Stop!!!! Don't hurt him!" Dot yelled. "Little brat.. Can I get rid of her for you Justice?" "No. and don't hurt the warner brothers either.. we need them. But hurt the other boys however much you like." Vampira smiled and walked towards Skippy. Dot gasped. " Stop right there!!!!" a voice commanded. Everyone stopped. "Wha?" Dot looked over to where they thought the voice came from. Justice and Vampira did the same. Cassie stepped into the light. " Don't you dare hurt any of those boys. they sometimes can be real weirdos but we girls love them..so let them go!" Justices face seemed to form into a amused smirk. " Oh enough chit chat you girl...you cannot beat us so go away before Vampira takes a bite out of you." Cassie shook her head. " You cant get rid of me that easy.I tracked you all here using my magic and the other girls should be arriving soon." Justice's eyes hardened. "Vampira..destroy that awful thorn in my side.." "With pleasure" Vampira's eyes seemed to gleam with evilness. Then she jumped up and at Cassie. She gasped and ran out of the way. Vampira landed on her feet and ran after Cassie at speeds up to sixty miles per hour..she easily got in front of Cassie. Cassie stopped in her tracks and pulled out her crystal. Vampira looked down at it amused. "You really think that puny thing can help you I don't think so." Suddenly her hand reached out and hit hard against Cassie's hand.she let go of the crystal and held her hand in pain. "You think you can help anyone of these boys your way off. The place we work for intends to enslave all of these wretched creatures and turn them against the real world!" Cassie's eyes widened. "What?" "So then the two worlds will be controlled by our leader. And trust me..you don't wanna deal with him." Cassie frowned. "Enough chit chat!" Justice said, mildly annoyed. " Kill her already!" Vampira looked at Cassie and dove at her. Cassie managed to dodge but Vampira was too fast for her the second time. Cassie flew to the floor hard. She gasped and sat up, panting while looking at Vampira. She attacked again sending Cassie into a wall. "Cassie!!!" Dot yelled. Cassie weakly stood up. Vampira was heading straight towards her. Cassie thought fast and looked around. She saw her crystal lying on the ground nearby. She quickly dove to the ground and tumbled until she got close to it. She grabbed it and stood up. " Oh how the tables have turned." Cassie smirked and pointed her crystal at Vampira. She concentrated and opened her eyes as a streak of light went for Vampira. She dodged it easily and ran at top speed towards her. She slammed her body against Cassie's sending her once again into a wall. Cassie weakly tried to get up. She's too fast for me. I can't get a clear shot at her at all. I need more help. "Cassie! Cassie! Get up!" Dot yelled. "Kick their butts!!" She sighed and saw the boys. " WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR?! HELP CASSIE!.. Please.." Dot shook the bars hard. None of the boys seemed to be there. They just stood there, their eyes wide open with a hypnotized look. Cassie was able to stand up but had no idea where her crystal disappeared to. Just then she saw Vampira running straight at her... not stopping.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Cassie gasped. She didn't know what to do! She managed to jump and hit the ground hard. She tumbled away and was able to find her crystal. She picked it up carefully and aimed it at Vampira. Instead of the reaction Cassie had expected. The Female Vampire just smiled. She wasn't scared or anything! Justice stood in the darkness looking on, also smiling. Vampira raced at Cassie and hit her hard in the stomach. Cassie gasped for breath as she fell to the floor. "Stop right there!" a voice commanded. Everyone looked out and saw a group of girl cartoons. Including Hello Nurse, Slappy, Minerva Mink, Martia, etc.. Cassie looked up weakly. "Finally..." "Sorry were late!" One of the girl toons said. Vampira clenched her fists. "BOYS!" She hollered, "GET THEM!" Suddenly the boys turned on the girls and began to fight the girls. The whole room turned into chaos as girls against boys fought each other. The girls were trying their best but the boys were physically stronger. Cassie was still fighting Vampira. Suddenly Vampira sent a blow to Cassie's head, Cassie fell to the ground, unconscious.. " NO!" Dot yelled from her prison. She was fed up. She pulled out the only thing she could think of. A blowtorch! She turned it on and set the bars on fire. They easily disintegrated. Dot ran out and watched as the battle continued and could easily see Cassie was getting weak. Dot looked frantically around and saw her two brothers nearby trying to hurt one of the girls. But Dot stood in front of them. "Yakko! Wakko! You have to help her!" Dot yelled. "Who?" Yakko and Wakko both asked at the same time. "Cassie!!! If you don't shell die!" Dot looked at her brothers with pleading eyes, but even that couldn't stop the spell. " Look!!! Look what Vampira's doing to Cassie!!!" She pulled her brothers over to get a good look at what was happening. Vampira was smiling and picked up the knocked out Cassie. Vampira looked at Justice. "What should I do with her?" "Hmm. you hungry?" Justice smiled. Vampira smiled wickedly. She held Cassie's head near her mouth and moved some of Cassies pink hair from her neck. She held Cassie firmly as she opened her mouth were fangs showed and slowly titled her head down towards Cassie's neck. "NO!" Dot shrieked. She looked at her brothers to see if there was any reaction. The two boys looked dumbly as Vampira plunged her fangs into Cassie's neck. Cassie inhaled sharply and groaned as her blood was being drained from her body. Suddenly something flickered in Yakkos brain. He started to remember images. Images of Cassie, himself, Wakko and Dot. His brain began to function again, he was able to defeat the spell!!!! He blinked. Dot saw this. "Yakko?" She said in a weak voice, it was clear she almost had given up. Yakko looked at his youngest sibling and nodded. She smiled. "Bring back Wakko." Yakko said, then looked up and saw Vampira holding Cassie. Yakko ran up and grabbed a piece of wood that was lying nearby. He jumped up and ran straight towards her, before Justice could shout out a warning he hit Vampira hard in the back. She let go of Cassie and staggered away. Cassie's body fell to the ground, her body less animated than it used to be and her fur not as black. But she was still breathing, it was shallow, but she was breathing. Vampira turned on Yakko, Her yellow eyes almost glowing. " How dare you interrupt me while I was eating?!?!?!" She stormed. "You will play dearly Yakko." "Hold it just a second.." Justice said, walking in front of Vampira and Yakko. "Who are you?" Yakko asked, confused. Justice smirked. Yakko felt he recognized that smirk before. "I'm surprised you don't remember me Yakko..." she said slyly. "What is it?" Vampira interrupted, obviously very annoyed at all the talking. "Vampira we still need Yakko, Wakko and Dot.. don't forget why I hired you.." Justice said looking at her. Vampira grumbled, sighed and nodded. "He will not be harmed.come Yakko.. look into my eyes.." They started to glow brightly. Yakko was using all his strength to not fall under the spell again and he looked away. But he couldn't keep his head away, he felt himself start to slip deeper. "NO!" Dot screamed, she was still trying to get Wakko back. "YAKKO! DON'T FALL UNDER THE SPELL!! WERE COUNTING ON YOU! CASSIE'S COUNTING ON YOU!" At the mention of Cassie's name Yakko closed his eyes and turned his head toward her on the floor, she was awake now, barely able to sit up. She had her eyes half closed and it looked like she was trying to stand up. Her arms were propping up her upper part of her body and she looked into his eyes pleading him to stay with her. Yakko smiled and nodded at her, then faced Vampira holding the piece of wood with her eyes still glowing. Vampira gasped and her eyes stopped glowing. "He isn't falling under the spell!" She cried out. Justice was shocked. "What?! I thought you said you could put any boy under this spell!!" " I don't understand this." Vampira said. "How is it you can stay conscious?!" Yakko looked at her. "Because, my friends are counting on me, and none of the magic you can ever pull will ever take that away from me."  
  
Justice looked at Yakko in awe. Then closed her eyes, nodded and wandered away. " Vampira. see if you can capture the others. the rest I'm leaving up to you." "Yes Justice." Suddenly panic filled Yakkos eyes. He remembered that girl's name! Vampira attacked, sending Yakko to the floor. He groaned and stood up. Cassie looked on, she weakly sat up and tried to stand, but her legs were too weak from lack of blood and Cassie felt herself sit back down. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't just sit there. Dot had managed to finally get Wakko back to himself and together, Dot and Wakko ran to help Yakko. Vampira managed to get the three Warners cornered. Cassie struggled to stand. She knew they needed her help, but she was too weak. "No..stop.. don't hurt them.." Cassie's voice was weak but determined. Vampira's eyes flashed in her direction. "What are you gonna do you little weakling?" Vampira asked. Cassie finally was able to stand. She grabbed her crystal and pointed it just above her. Some magic flew from her crystal and hit something above Vampira's head. "Haha Missed Deary!" Vampira smirked. Cassie collapsed. She felt so weak. Just then Yakko thought about what they could do, surely they couldn't win this one on their own! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Chaos was still surrounding the cave as boys and girls battled each other. In the midst of it all Yakko felt so alone, he didn't know how to stop Vampira. He remembered watching vampire movies from a while ago and remembered only wooden stakes could kill a vampire. That's when he realized nothing around him was wood. Only stone. Then he remembered that he had a piece of wood while fighting Vampira. He looked desperately around for it. "Looking for this?" Vampira smirked while holding the piece of wood. Yakko groaned. He had to do something! That's when he did either a crazy move or a stupid move. He kicked her leg. She dropped the piece of wood and grabbed her leg. "HEY! YOU LITTLE." Yakko ran for the wood. Vampira saw this and also raced for it. Yakko ended up jumping for it. He fell hard onto the ground and grabbed it then he turned and saw Vampira on top of him. In a panic he held the piece of wood up and she went straight into it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Then she turned into dust. Suddenly all the boys seemed to shake their heads and snap out of it. Wakko and Dot ran over to Yakko and helped him up. He seemed to be in a daze until he saw Cassie lying on the ground and he raced over to see if she was okay. "She's fine Yakko.." Dot assured him. "She just lost a lot of blood."  
  
" I hope she doesn't also become a vampire." Wakko said. Yakko and Dot looked startled. They never thought of that! Suddenly the Warner boy dressed in a black cape and hat appeared once again. "Don't worry she wont turn into a vampire." The boy said. "Who are you?" Yakko asked him. "Call me a friend..see ya!" He jumped up and suddenly disappeared! Yakko, Wakko and Dot's eyes widened. They all looked at each other in confusion.  
  
  
  
When Cassie woke up she groaned and looked around. She was back inside the tower! Lying on her bed! Cassie desperately searched her mind of memories that wouldn't focus. She could hardly remember what happened in the cave. Then she saw Yakko walk in. "Hey Cass.. your awake!" "Yeah I guess I am." Cassie said, still confused. "What happened?" "Well. er. ask me later..right now you need some rest.she drank a lot of your blood." Cassie nodded and lied back down. Yakko felt very confused inside. He never felt like this really before. Enemies were after him and his sibs. Maybe Cassie should leave before she got really hurt. And he didn't want that...  
  
Justice bit her lip in frustration. She was sitting in her black beanbag chair, really mad. Lavender looked worried. She was afraid Justice would banish her. Or worse. Lavender gulped and tried not to look afraid. "Looks like Lavender is in trouble" One of the other girls giggled. "Shut up Sunshine." Lavender growled at the girl sitting in the yellow beanbag chair. "Touchy Touchy." Sunshine's sunny voice seemed more amused than offended. Lavender bit back a retort that would get her banished for sure. " I hope she won't banish you Lavender." a sugary voice said behind her. Lavender turned and sighed in relief it was the only girl in this whole entire group she could count on. Her sister Aqua. "Yeah I hope not." Lavender grumbled. "It was Vampira's fault anyway.oh I shoulda known better than to trust a Vampire." "Lavender!" Justice hollered. Lavender winced, her long purple hair stood almost straight up. "Good luck sis." Aqua said. With that Lavender walked over to Justice..... The rest is known to no one. Not even the other girls...  
  
The End! 


End file.
